


Follow You

by phantomsalex



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsalex/pseuds/phantomsalex
Summary: Willex go on a cute lil ghost date <3
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	Follow You

Alex thinks a lot. Maybe too much sometimes. What’s he thinking so hard about now? Willie. Of course.

“He’s doing that thing again,” Reggie states, glancing at Luke and then back towards Alex who is pacing across the studio.

_ How the hell did he manage to ask Willie on a date? _ Alex had asked himself that question every day for the past week. His anxiety had reached a point where he was certain that he was wearing a hole in the floor, and the other boys could definitely tell.

“Is this about your date with Willie? Dude, you’ll be fine; he obviously likes you.” Alex hated to admit it, but for once, Reggie was probably right.

“I do like you. A lot, actually.” If he weren’t already dead, Alex would’ve dropped to the floor. He hadn’t been expecting Willie to just show up to Julie’s place. The only time he’d been to the studio was when he watched the band rehearse a while ago. Alex had just assumed they’d bump into each other at the place they first met, like usual.

He turned around to see Willie standing in the doorway, smiling softly at him. “You know, you really shouldn’t sneak up on people like that…” Alex was a mess, his face probably would’ve been beet red right now, if that were even possible in the afterlife.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time,” a light chuckle left his lips as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face, “Are you ready to go?”

Alex reached out and grasped his hand. “As ready as a dead guy could ever be.” Willie’seyes widened, maybe that was dumb to say, he really shouldn’t have said that. “I mean- yes- definitely-” Alex begged himself to just stop talking before he made an idiot out of himself. It was probably too late for that, though. “Let’s get out of here.”

His head was spinning with so many more questions now. Did this mean Willie wanted to come back and watch the band again? Did he want to go on more dates with Alex? He was probably getting ahead of himself, but a little part of him so desperately wanted to be right.

They arrived at a nice looking, quiet park shortly after they exited the studio. Being able to poof everywhere really is convenient.

Alex was worrying again. Should he have brought a blanket? That would be weird, just an abandoned blanket on the ground for all these lifers to see, but, what if Willie didn’t want to lay in the grass? Alex should have asked-

“What’re you thinking about so hard, hot dog? C’mere.” They were still holding hands, which made it easy for Willie to pull Alex down to the ground next to him.

Alex scooted closer to Willie, letting out a noise of amusement. “That’s how I died, skater boy.” They were sitting so close now it was almost like Alex could feel the warmth radiating off of Willie.

They sat there for a while, eventually lying down side-by-side in the grass. They talked about a lot, about all the cute dogs they saw pass by, about what the band has done since the last time Willie saw them all, and about any new moves Willie has learned or new skate spots he’s found. Conversation flowed so easily between them, Alex thought as he turned over, putting his head on Willie’s chest, and wrapping his arms around him.

Willie glanced at Alex, moving his arm from under his head, snaking it behind Alex’s back and into his hair to softly scratch his scalp, then pointed to the sky. “That cloud looks like a hot dog, it’s you!” 

Alex will admit, he did laugh, but only Willie needed to know that.

Alex lifts his head and tilts his chin up at Willie, squinting his eyes and scrunching his eyebrows in fake offense. “Yeah? Well, that cloud looks like you,” The one he pointed at had no real defined shape, just the normal fluffy white blob that a cloud is. This makes Willie shake his head, and press a light kiss into Alex’s hair.

Alex lets out a small gasp at that action, one that he hopes Willie didn’t hear. Oh boy, if he could blush, he’d be so red right now. Willie swears Alex mumbled something, but the boy has his cheek pressed firmly against his chest, so he lets out a questioning hum. 

“ **I just feel calmer when I’m with you,** ” admits Alex, giving Willie puppy dog eyes. They’ve had many talks about Alex’s anxiety, and Willie cared about Alex so much that he would do anything for him and hearing that he could help his favorite boy, however slight it might be, made him feel warm inside.

Willie moves a bit so both of his arms can wrap around Alex, lightly squeezing him closer to his chest, and plants a kiss on the top of his head more firm than the one before. He pulls away and cups Alex’s cheek, tilting his head so they’re looking straight at each other. Both boys had the biggest smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by @reggies-jam on my Tumblr (@phantomsalex)


End file.
